Siblings Play
by Lithium Chan
Summary: Len loves Rin,Rin doesn't love him.One day Len cornered Rin...what will he do?


Hello there currently i'm bored so i made this .3.

Rated M

Rin X Len

Author:

8D UH YES Finally :3

**Bold : In Mind**

_Italic :special or pressuring words._

I'd try my best to make the Lemon fanfict e w e

.

.

** Hello,My name is Rin Kagamine.I have such a short,blonde hair and bright,blue eyes I have a siblings,He is Len. We are on the same school and the same class.**

"Len,Wake up !" I shakes his body that still spoiled on the bed,but no respond from him.

"Oh,Geezz! You should wake up soon or School will be late!" I shake him once again,But nothing happen. **Fine,i 'll go to school alone** ,Thought i go to the school alone.

When Class started.

**Ah,Like i thought,he really late** That's what in my Mind when i saw him getting scolded by Hiyama-sensei,But something annoying is,He glance at me when he got scolded.I Getting uneasy and quickly takes my notebook randomly and act like reading it. Since we child,Len do loves me,But i think that's stupid.I Meant, **We are **_**Siblings**_** ,Alright? **So i don't return his feeling until now.

After Getting scolded,he sits next to me and smiled to me "Morning,Rin" greet him."Morning." answer me with short word.I can't think clearly when Hiyama-sensei explaining the lessons because Len kept staring at me. "You Idiot,stop staring Me!" I shouted reflectsly Hiyama -sensei is getting mad. "You two,go clean school yard !" Shout Hiyama-Sensei. I pouted, we go to pantry to take Broom. When we arrived at school yard,i didn't notice there's puddle,I slipped off. "~!#$%^&*OUCH!" Yelled me as i falls to ground. Len a bit giggling. "What?" Shouts me. "Sorry,_Orange polkadot_." Smirks him as he says that. _Gasp_ He saw it !

He Saw IT!  
>HE SAW IT!<br>My PreciousExpensiveUnderwear! [?]

"P-P-PERVERT!" I throwed a bucket to him succesly hitting his head. "That's Hurt Rinny!" He yelled. I don't care with him,i do my works. **It's all because of Him~~!**

-Skipping Time-

**It's time to go home**. I Sighed as i looking at the class,No one on the class,Except me...

I'm about to stands up and walks off class,then i find Len was in front off the class's door.

"Hey Rinny" greets him. As Usually,i don't answer him and walks passing him—But he grabs my hand cruelly and strongly. "U-uh,what..?" I gasped and looks at him nervously.

He pulling me to the corner of class and pins my hand to the wall. "My head is hurts because of you,You know?" I gulped."That's none of my business!" Answer me. "Oh it does." He traces his finger to my neck. **Damn,my **_**weak**_** spot.** "Nnh.." I closes my eyes,trying to resist,But i surprisedly moaning a bit as he suddenly sucking my neck."Aah..! Len..what are you—" Before i finish my words,he inserts his 1..no, 2 fingers to my mouth. "Mmh.." I can't speak,He pinching my tongue!

"This is Your punishment,Rinny." He thrusts his fingers on my mouth i got choke as his fingers hits my throath.I kept panting,and his other hand was stripping me and searching for my nipples as he unhooked my bra."Ngh..!" I tried to speak,But failed.

I Moaned as his fingers teasing my nipple. He releases his fingers from my mouth,I gasped and panting."Give me more of your beautiful moans~" Smirks him,He pinching my nipples roughly.

And i feel weird**...Something..On my underwear..Did..Did i pee on my underwear? It's getting wet!**

"Oh,Rinny By only my hands,you already getting wet like this?" I Just realized that Len's fingers already reached my core,His hands rubbing the wet spot. "W-wait..what are you doing..?" I speaks with a bit pant because of breathing heavily."I Love you~" He speaks as his fingers suddenly thrusting my core throught underwear.I Moaned hard and pleasure-ly..Like i was enjoyed this?

When he kept thrusting his fingers,I glanced..He..He Shows his genitals!

His genitals getting closer to my core.

"O-oh..Len..Please..don't.." I cried,Hoping he would cancel his stupid action.

"I won't.." He pulls out his fingers cruelly,I moaned again and again,Looking at his genitals now rubbing my groin. "No..Please no..!" I shouted while crying looking it's started going in.

"I'll be the one who takes your virginity." He smirked as he thrust suddenly my core,I crying and shocked,Moans very loud that maybe..if someone outside class can hear it. I feel weird..and getting numb as i see my bloods drowning to my looked like panting and breathes heavily.

"S-stop it..Aah..!" I can't think, he kept thrusting ,deeper,and as deep as he can.

I Feel weird,"A-aah..!" I moans loudly again,I feel like something like Pee—White liquids come out from my core,"Aah..You just climaxed? How fast" chuckles Len while keep thrusting my core. "Aaah..aahh..nn.." I feel getting numb,He brings me to the table and lifts up my hips. **What now..?**

"Let's do doggy style." He smiled,pulled out his genitals and now his genitals touching my butt hole

"N-n..No...What the hell are you thinking..!" I tried to gets up,But too weak. **Damn Len!**.

He inserts his genitals roughly,I Started moans again. "I-it's so thight..amazing Rin..!" He kept trying to thrust deeper."U-uwaah..!" I cried again as he going deeper and deeper. I climaxed again.

"Ugh..Rin..!" He thrusts his genitals inside my butt,I Kept Moaning,and sweating,His hands doesn't forget to tease my breast too, I started getting tired "No..More..!"

Len suddenly bursts out his liquid inside my butt..I don't know what is that but..I felt ecstasy!

I Moaned and fell to the table,searching for also need air,he kissed me getting tired and exhausted and we decides to going home,Sleep in our rooms .

.

.

Umm how's that D|

I'm sorry i am not good making lemons D:


End file.
